


alcohol induces cuddling

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from this prompt: Imagine your OTP getting drunk and then proceeding to cuddle clumsily until they fall asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alcohol induces cuddling

Merlin waves a whiskey bottle around, looking at Arthur under half-lidded eyes. 

Merlin slurs, “Do y-you think that b-bloke in PR kn _ows_  that you lied your arse off about the case?”

Arthur laughs, getting more comfortable on the settee. Arthur makes a grabbing motion for the bottle and Merlin hands it to him, waving his arms. 

"I haven’t the foggiest, a-although, he did seem eager to get my report on it." Merlin giggles, grabs the bottle back from Arthur and takes a swig from it. 

"We should—" Merlin says between hiccoughs, "—Do this more often." 

Arthur huffs out a laugh, “—We do t-this all t-the time.” Arthur grabs a bottle from his side that they were going to drink if they ran out. Popping the cap open, he takes a long swig of it, swallows, then says, “Every weekend.” There’s a content smile on his face and Merlin doesn’t miss the way his eyes light up at the last words of his sentence.

Arthur looks at the bottle suddenly, trying his best to read the label. “Why did you get Whiskey?” Arthur says gruffly. 

Merlin huffs, looks at Arthur from his side, his eyes are dilated, cheeks flushed and he’s completely sloshed at this point. 

"What’s w-wrong with w-whiskey?" He grouses. 

Arthur just shakes his head, bringing the bottle back to his lips and pouring it down his throat. 

Merlin watches him curiously, licks his lips as he leans farther into the cushions. 

After awhile, they both fall asleep, the liquor bottles long forgotten, but in their grasps, both of them cuddling close together. Merlin’s head is lolling in between the space of Arthur shoulder and his head, snuffling closer. Both of their heads, nestled together, comfortable and slightly intimate. 

That’s how Morgana and Gwen find them, smirks on both of their faces as they take pictures and whisper to each other. “I knew it!”


End file.
